<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Feliz. by AndySaluwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546700">Final Feliz.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySaluwu/pseuds/AndySaluwu'>AndySaluwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Car Accidents, Character Death, Coping, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Español | Spanish, Funeral, Gen, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Or not, Platonic Relationships, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, it's up to you, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySaluwu/pseuds/AndySaluwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Qué tal si esos ‘si hubiera’ si pasaran? ¿Qué tal si Tsukishima-kun siguiera vivo?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi sollozó “Tsuki está muerto.”</p>
<p>“Pero ¿qué tal si no?” Preguntó suavemente.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi recobró su compostura y la miró con confusión. “No entiendo.”</p>
<p>“Tsukishima-kun se fue sin aviso alguno, sin una razón aparente, no terminó su historia, así que te toca a ti narrarla, escribe un final. El final de la vida de quien murió, y también el final de su vida en conjunto.”</p>
<p>“¿Me esta pidiendo hacer un final feliz para Tsuki?”</p>
<p>“Básicamente, sí.” Contestó. “Considéralo una despedida.” </p>
<p>En donde Tsukishima Kei muere y Yamaguchi Tadashi se siente perdido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Akiteru &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Feliz.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este trabajo también se encuentra en Wattpad, bajo el seudónimo de Maximoffgurl, en donde publico la mayoría de mis escritos. Gracias por leer, espero les guste :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima Kei murió un viernes, una noche lluviosa a mediados de agosto. No fue algo esperado, no tenía ninguna enfermedad crónica, se alimentaba bien y tenía hábitos sanos, su único error fue estar en el lugar incorrecto. Su muerte fue causada por una estupidez, y no fue su culpa, murió cuando un grupo de estudiantes ebrios pensaron que era una buena idea tomar el auto de uno de sus padres y conducirlo en las casi vacías calles de la ciudad, Tsukishima Kei simplemente regresaba de hacer unas compras de última hora cuando fue golpeado por el vehículo a una gran velocidad. Los médicos dijeron que su muerte había sido casi instantánea después de que el impacto provocara una lesión cerebral traumática grave, se escuchaba doloroso, pero también mencionaron que no estaba consciente desde el momento en que la colisión sucedió, así que no sintió nada realmente, aunque, bueno, no es como si le pudieran preguntar a un cadáver. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi Tadashi no estaba haciendo nada importante, simplemente estaba revisando su horario para el próximo trimestre en la universidad, el cual comenzaba a principios de septiembre, cuando recibió la llamada del hospital, pues Tsuki lo tenía enlistado como principal contacto de emergencia. El resto fue simplemente un parpadeo, ir al hospital, esperar a que el médico le diera las noticias, ver como era sacado en una bolsa negra hasta la morgue, y lo peor de todo fue llamar a sus padres y Akiteru. No recuerda haber llorado tanto en su vida. </p>
<p>Escuchó a las familias de los estudiantes lloriquear porque dos de los cinco chicos murieron junto con Tsuki, los únicos que quedaron prácticamente ilesos fueron el conductor y el copiloto, porque ambos llevaban el cinturón de seguridad.</p>
<p>Cuando terminó con el papeleo, Akiteru llegó al hospital. Ambos simplemente se dieron un abrazo y se permitieron lamentar la perdida en los brazos del otro, la muerte de un hermano, de un amigo, de Tsuki. Cuando terminó el momento, Akiteru se ofreció llevarlo hasta su departamento, pero Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de poder volver aún, no esa noche, no sin Tsuki.</p>
<p>Terminó durmiendo en el sofá de Akiteru, o bueno, terminó tumbado en el sofá de Akiteru esperando a que llegara la mañana mientras veía el techo. Estaba seguro de que el sonido que escuchaba eran los sollozos del Tsukishima mayor, no lo culpaba, pero por alguna razón no pudo llorar en ese momento, era como si una piedra estuviera obstruyendo su corazón evitando que derramara los sentimientos que tenía, tal vez era porque se sentía como si no fuera real, como si todo fuera un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla.</p>
<p>El sábado viajó desde Osaka hasta la prefectura de Miyagi junto con Akiteru. Fue un viaje silencioso, no había mucho de que hablar, tampoco era como si alguno quisiera hacerlo. Al llegar fueron recibidos por los padres de Yamaguchi, quienes no contuvieron las lágrimas. Akiteru se fue a la casa de sus padres, mientras que Tadashi se fue a recorrer las conocidas calles de su ciudad natal, las calles que recorría con Tsuki cuando eran niños. Terminó en el parque en donde Tsuki lo había salvado de sus acosadores hace ya varios años.<br/>
No sabía que pensar, ni que sentir. Estaba perdido, así se sentía sin él, como cuando tenía nueve años de nuevo, cuando los niños eran crueles y él era indefenso, pero esta vez ya no vendría el temerario Tsuki con su lengua de acero a defenderlo, ya no le llamaría patético, ni le hablaría de su hermano y lo genial que era, ni irían a las prácticas de voleibol juntos, ni le mostraría la maldita colección de figuras de dinosaurios que tenía en su habitación, no habría más ‘cállate, Yamaguchi’ y ‘lo siento, Tsuki’, no le prestaría uno de sus audífonos para escuchar música en viajes largos,  ni lo ayudaría a estudiar porque “por Dios, Yamaguchi, eres un desastre”, ya no jugarían con la pelota en el parque cerca de su apartamento en sus tiempos libres, jamás caminarían a la universidad juntos, aunque Yamaguchi se tuviera que despertar una hora más temprano simplemente para eso, no más cumpleaños, ni navidades, ni días blancos, ya no habría nada de eso. Absolutamente nada. Y todo por culpa de unos chicos que ni siquiera tenían edad legal para manejar, mucho menos para beber alcohol, que arruinaron sus vidas por una mala decisión que terminó matando a dos de ellos y a Tsuki, niños de preparatoria que no pudieron usar su estúpido cerebro para detenerse a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, en las consecuencias.</p>
<p>El funeral se hizo el lunes, todo el antiguo equipo de Karasuno estaba ahí, incluso el entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda. Hinata se veía apagado, aunque era evidente que trataba de alegrarlo, eso era imposible, pero estaba feliz de verlo después de casi un año, así que se permitió sonreír un par de veces, eran sonrisas falsas y por un momento se preguntó si sería capaz de volver a sonreír como lo hacía cuando Tsuki estaba a su lado. Supuso que no. El resto de ellos se veían bien, o bueno, tan bien como podrían estar en el funeral de su amigo y antiguo compañero. </p>
<p>El lugar olía a incienso, y estaba seguro de que Tsuki lo odiaría, “Huele a funeral, Yamaguchi, apaga eso” le decía cada vez que prendía uno. Bastante irónico en esta situación, a su parecer.</p>
<p>Tsuki fue cremado y sus cenizas fueron enterradas junto con un árbol en las afueras de la ciudad, en un valle en el que ellos junto con sus familias solían acampar para ver las estrellas durante el verano en su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia. </p>
<p>Después de la ceremonia, sus amigos decidieron ir a cenar, no era como si se vieran muy seguido, a pesar de que no había perdido el contacto con ninguno de ellos era bueno tenerlos cerca una vez más, en la ciudad en la que todo inició. </p>
<p>Fueron a la tienda de Ukai, compraron bollos de carne, algunas bebidas y se fueron al parque que quedaba cerca. </p>
<p>Nadie decía nada, y Yamaguchi estaba bien así. Tsuki también lo estaría.</p>
<p>“¿cómo es que terminó así?” Preguntó Tanaka.</p>
<p>“No lo sé, tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar hasta el desayuno.” Respondió el de pecas mientras miraba su comida sin apetito.</p>
<p>“No me refería a eso, Yamaguchi.” Suspiró. “La última vez que lo vimos era el imbécil de siempre, con sus comentarios sarcásticos y esa jodida sonrisa llena de satisfacción, seguía siendo un idiota, pero estaba vivo.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”<br/>
Sugawara puso su mano en su hombro y pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. </p>
<p>“Malas decisiones, supongo. Tal vez si no hubiera ido a la tienda esa noche y hubiera esperado hasta la mañana como le dije, tal vez si hubiera recordado llegar a la tienda esa tarde después de salir de mi trabajo, o si le hubiera insistido un poco más en que las cosas podían esperar un par de horas más, tal vez estaría vivo, siendo un perfecto idiota, pero vivo.” Su voz se rompió al final y sollozó.</p>
<p>“No, Yamaguchi, no fue tu culpa. No había manera de que supieras que esto iba a pasar, ninguno de los dos lo sabía.” Dijo Daichi, y ahora todos estaban llorando.</p>
<p>“Tal vez.” Yamaguchi miró a la luna. </p>
<p>Una semana después, Yamaguchi se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento, sentía su corazón en la mano y el estómago revuelto, con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta y entró, se quitó sus zapatos, vio la taza medio vacía que Tsuki usó antes de salir a la tienda y jamás volver, la película que rentaron para esa noche aún reposaba en la mesa junto a los lentes deportivos que nunca guardó después de regresar de su entrenamiento, y vio sus llaves en el tazón de la entrada con el llavero de dinosaurio que le regaló la navidad pasada. Cerró sus ojos para trata de alejar las lágrimas, no movió ninguna de las cosas que estaban ahí, ni limpió la taza medio vacía, ni vio la película que rentaron, ni guardó los lentes deportivos, en su lugar fue hasta su habitación, tomó el suéter amarillo de Tsuki que aún olía a él y se recostó en el sofá.</p>
<p>“¿crees en fantasmas, Tsuki?” Recuerda haberle preguntado alguna vez.</p>
<p>“No, Yamaguchi, no creo en fantasmas.” Lo miró. “¿y tú?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi lo pensó un poco antes de sonreírle. “Me gustaría hacerlo.”</p>
<p>“¿porqué?” la curiosidad de Tsuki era evidente.</p>
<p>“Porque a veces es mejor pensar en tener la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue esa persona, a simplemente perderla para siempre.”</p>
<p>“Que una persona haya muerto no significa que la perderás por siempre, Yamaguchi.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué significa, Tsuki?”</p>
<p>“Significa que te tocará vivir por ella, sin olvidarla, pero superando. Una persona muere, pero nunca se va realmente, no si no se lo permites.”</p>
<p>“Eres un poeta, Tsuki.” Dijo cómicamente.</p>
<p>“Cállate, Yamaguchi.” Murmuró con una risilla.</p>
<p>“Lo siento, Tsuki.”</p>
<p>Al día siguiente terminó en la casa de Hinata y Kageyama. El viaje hasta Tokio no fue lo que el consideraría cómodo, le faltaba la música de Tsuki, aunque era más preciso decir que le faltaba Tsuki en general.</p>
<p> Cuando llegó al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivían se sintió un poco mejor al ver el rostro de sus amigos, no había pasado ni una semana, pero se sentía como si fueran años, tal vez porque la última vez que los vio fue durante el funeral. Ambos lo recibieron con un abrazo (incluso Kageyama, lo cual fue ciertamente extraño, pero cálido de igual manera), esa tarde lo llevaron a comer a un local en donde vendían unas papas fritas muy buenas, y luego pasaron a una pastelería a comprar un pastel de fresas, Yamaguchi pretendió no saber lo que estaban haciendo. En la noche, sentados en la pequeña cocina comieron el pastel mientras hablaban sobre el último año y las cosas que habían hecho, también le preguntaron sobre Tsuki, pero no pudo responder pues las lágrimas no se lo permitieron, el par lo entendió y terminaron consolándolo. Más tarde, mientras se encontraba mirando el techo de la sala de estar (lo cual se volvía una costumbre en este punto) pensó en lo que realmente significaba todo eso, en lo que significaba la taza medio vacía en la sala de estar, en los lentes deportivos que nunca guardó, en la nefasta verdad que era la muerte. Tenían una vida planeada, tal vez no estarían siempre juntos, tal vez sí, pero se supone que tenían muchos años por delante, tenían sueños, esperanzas y anhelos, esto no era una cosa pasajera, no era como si un día Tsukishima simplemente volviera a su departamento con la leche que iba a llevar haciendo alguno de sus muchos comentarios creativos, Tsuki ya no estaba y ya nunca iba a estar. Y Yamaguchi jamás había deseado que los fantasmas existieran tanto como lo hizo en ese momento.</p>
<p>Un par de meses después la situación no parecía mejorar, tuvo que devolver la película, pero la taza, los lentes y las llaves seguían ahí, junto con el resto de cosas que tenía Kei, pero no tenía la energía para quitarlas. </p>
<p>El nuevo trimestre comenzó, y ver un pequeño altar afuera del gimnasio de la facultad definitivamente lo hizo sentir enfermo. Utilizó las clases como excusa para no afrontar el problema, incluso pidió horas extra en su trabajo de medio tiempo y las tareas las hacía en la biblioteca, se esforzaba demasiado por no pasar tiempo en el departamento. Akiteru se dio cuenta de esto y eventualmente le pidió que buscara ayuda y le recomendó una terapeuta con la que él iba desde la muerte de Kei “Hazlo por él” le dijo, como si fuera tan fácil “a él le gustaba verte feliz”.</p>
<p>Así que, en contra de todo pronóstico, terminó yendo a dicha terapeuta.</p>
<p>“Su muerte fue inesperada, así que no tuviste la oportunidad de despedirte.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi rio sin gracia. “Lo último que le dije fue; No olvides tus llaves. ¿Sabe qué fue lo peor? Que las olvidó de igual forma.”</p>
<p>“¿A veces piensas sobre las cosas que pudo haber pasado para que su muerte no sucediera?”</p>
<p>“Todo el tiempo. Si los padres hubieran prestado atención a lo que sus hijos hacían, si los niños hubieran pensado un poco, si Tsuki hubiera salido antes o después, si yo hubiera hecho las compras, hay muchos ‘si hubiera’ pero Tsuki esta muerto, esa es la verdad, así que no importa, al menos ya no.”</p>
<p>“¿Qué tal si esos ‘si hubiera’ si pasaran? ¿Qué tal si Tsukishima-kun siguiera vivo?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi sollozó “Tsuki está muerto.”</p>
<p>“Pero ¿qué tal si no?” Preguntó suavemente.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi recobró su compostura y la miró con confusión. “No entiendo.”</p>
<p>“Tsukishima-kun se fue sin aviso alguno, sin una razón aparente, no terminó su historia, así que te toca a ti narrarla, escribe un final. El final de la vida de quien murió, y también el final de su vida en conjunto.”</p>
<p>“¿Me esta pidiendo hacer un final feliz para Tsuki?”</p>
<p>“Básicamente, sí.” Contestó. “Considéralo una despedida.” </p>
<p>Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de pensamientos de ‘si hubiera’, de lágrimas y de lamentos, sin embargo, al cabo de dos semanas, tenía listo el final perfecto para Tsuki.<br/>
“Muy bien, Yamaguchi-kun, ¿cómo fue la vida de Tsukishima-kun?” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi se aclaró la garganta y se tragó el llanto.</p>
<p>“Tsuki volvió de la tienda esa noche, no hubo ningún accidente. No olvidó sus llaves cuando salió y al volver de la tienda se sentó conmigo en el sofá, puso la película que rentamos ese día, se terminó el té y guardó sus lentes deportivos, lavó su taza y nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente se puso el suéter amarillo que le encanta, fue a su trabajo y yo al mío. En septiembre iniciamos las clases y yo seguía levantándome una hora antes para caminar con él a la universidad, iba a sus partidos y él iba a mis exposiciones, nos reunimos con el equipo de Karasuno, no en un funeral, si no que en un restaurante y hablamos de todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado sin vernos, Tsuki continuó siendo un imbécil, con sus comentarios sarcásticos y su sonrisa de satisfacción, pero los seguía queriendo demasiado, claro que su orgullo nunca iba a dejar que lo supieran, pero era demasiado obvio, pidió su pastel de fresas y yo mis papas fritas. Seguimos siendo felices en nuestra rutina, y él continuó ayudándome a estudiar porque ‘por dios, Yamaguchi, eres un desastre’. Dos años después nos graduamos, nunca perdimos el contacto con nuestros amigos, por lo que ellos fueron a nuestra graduación, y nosotros a las suyas, hicimos reuniones mensuales y Tsuki estaba feliz por eso. Él era feliz en su trabajo y yo a veces me quejaba del mío, pero también estaba perfectamente feliz, tal vez Tsuki conoció a alguien, tal vez se casó con ese alguien o tal vez se quedó siempre conmigo, tal vez compramos una casa en vez de seguir rentando un departamento y después adoptamos un perro y un gato. Pasamos nuestras vidas juntos, de la manera que haya sido, pero juntos, en los viajes largos continuó prestándome uno de sus audífonos, en las tardes libres jugábamos con la pelota en el parque, pasamos cumpleaños, navidades y días blancos. Nunca dejamos nuestra célebre frase de ‘cállate, Yamaguchi’ y ‘lo siento, Tsuki’ aunque ambos sabíamos que él no me quería callado y yo no lo sentía. Tsuki vivió una vida plena y feliz, ambos lo hicimos, lado a lado, como siempre fue y como siempre debió haber sido.”</p>
<p>Ese día al volver a su casa, Yamaguchi limpió la taza que aún reposaba en la mesa de centro, guardo los lentes deportivos y le quitó el llavero a las llaves de Tsuki para después ponérselo a las suyas, una manera de tener a Tsuki con él siempre. </p>
<p>Tsukishima Kei murió un viernes, una noche lluviosa a mediados de agosto. Su muerte fue causada por una estupidez, y no fue su culpa. Yamaguchi Tadashi quería a Tsuki con una fuerza sorprendente, y si hubiera tenido la remota idea de lo que le iba a pasar, tal vez lo hubiera querido, no más, pero sí mejor. Ahora le tocaba vivir por él, sin olvidarlo, pero superando.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>